the_balkan_covenfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampire Lore
Origin The first vampire, Nosferatu was born 6,000 years ago. It is unknown how or who made him. Some say vampires are just bloodsucking demons. Nosferatu first turned a human in the year 917. This vampire went on a blood craving frenzy. Her name was Esme. Her frenzy didn't end till 5 years later. Nosferatu and Esme where a couple even before her turning. What she didn't know was that she was pregnant. Getting turned while getting pregnant causing the growing of the fetus to slow drastically. Esme gave birth to the first full bred Vampire, Afanas. Afanas grew up very fast, looking 16 in just one year. Years later Esme was killed by village people. She was outed as a witch for looking so pale. She was burnt at the stake. Because of this Afanas went on a rage. He slaughter the whole village, leaving one girl. This girl caught his eye, her name was Rana. Afanas later married Rana and turned her. Rana gained the ability of forceful persuasion. She could get anyone todo anything. And that's just what she did. She made Afanas kill himself with a wooden spike, then she set him on fire. She got her revenge after that. Rana was walking through a small village when she saw little homeless girl. She fell in love with her. The girl said she had no name; so Rana named her Persephone. Rana felt great power in this girl. So later that night she turned her. Persephone gained the ability to cause death, with just a thought. In the year 1430, Nosferatu turned a young man. This man's name was Draven, he gained the ability to make people go into a violent rage. He could make a man kill his family by will. Draven liked being a vampire. the feeling of being immortal empowered him. But, he wanted more. Draven started to turn random humans he came across. These new blood lusting vampires then started to turn other humans. This went on for a couple of years. The Vampire society was born. Nosferatu made a coven of the most powerful vampires he came across. This coven was called "The Salient Coven." This coven started to make laws. These laws the vampire society had to follow or would be killed. Later down the line Nosferatu was killed by one of the Coven's strongest. Malaki. This vampire took over the coven by force killing anyone who stood in his way. Malaki turned the Coven into a feared, malicious, and corrupted group. Rana and Persephone went into hiding from Malaki. Draven joined the Salient Coven, or his life would be threated. And the Vampire Society has never been the same. Present Day Year 2018, Vampires still remain hidden from the human world. Or more blend in the best they can. The Salient Coven still remains at large. The Balkan Coven In the year 1400 the survival of humans was endangered. Persephone turned a young woman named Davika; who gained the ability to manipulate blood. During her blood frenzy, Davika didn't have to touch humans to drink on their blood. She ripped it right out their bodies. Persephone acted as Davika's mother. She helped her throughout her frenzy, and helped her to control her abilities. Many centuries later, Davika was living her life as a battlefield nurse. She was sitting in a tent tending to the hurt soldiers when one of them caught her eye. He was young, and was put in this war by force. He was in pain he had been shot in the liver and was bleeding out slowly. Medical aid during these times weren't enough to keep him alive. And in that moment Davika grabbed the young man and ran out the tent. She laid him down in a wooded area and bit him. The man's name was Jasai. He gained the ability to shift emotions to whatever he wants. Over the years, Davika would turn someone and Jasai's would control their frenzy via emotions. The more humans they turned the more noticeable they became. Davika wanted to be noticed as a family and not a Coven. The Salient Coven had been concentrating on Davika for years. Malaki looked at her as a threat. The only thing that kept them from her was her 'children'. The Balkan Coven remains in Lake George, New York. Physiology Vampires show enhanced strength, able to pick up a couple of tons and even throw it. Their skin can not be penetrated unless by great force or wood. They are vulnerable to fire; it causes them to dry up and flake into pieces of dust. Unlike other vampire folklore, they can walk in the sunlight. Once turned vampires gain a special ability, usually is linked to their personality. Vampires also can move at blinding speeds, reaching up to 150 miles per hour. They don't have to eat, drink or sleep.